digimon_adventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Tai Kamiya
Taichi "Tai" Kamiya is the protagonist of Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri., and Last Evolution Kizuna and supporting in Digimon Adventure 02. He is leader of the DigiDestined. He is partnered to Agumon. Physical Appearance Tai is a young man with light tan skin, brown eyes, and perpetually fluffy brown hair. He is quite athletic due to his obsession with playing soccer, and commonly dons goggles on his forehead. Personality He is adventurous and a born leader, and is usually the first to spring into action. He can be a bit headstrong, but means well. However, his preoccupation with being a leader can make him come off as a bit insensitive, tunnel-visioned, and stubborn. His tendency to take charge often gets in the way of his making friends, but as his team later noted when he briefly returned to the real world following the events at Etemon's pyramid, Tai is a true leader, as the group fell apart without him there to keep them focused on their mission. Tai matured over the course of the series, becoming grounded, cunning, and willing to put himself in danger before others. He often leads by example rather than by simply giving orders, and understanding which of his friends to give the reigns to when he knows he cannot win by his strength alone. By the time of Tri, Tai has become distanced from his friends, and is far more worried over the consequences of their battles to preserve the balance between the real and Digital worlds. He became hesitant, and even doubtful of what he thought he knew about being a leader in the past. However, despite his concerns, he never lost the courage that so defined him as a child. Tai is often noted for his goofy sense of humor when dealing with emotionally stressful situations, attempting to diffuse the tension with teasing or sarcastic commentary. As Tai matured, his natural leadership and desire for peace between the humans and Digimon caused him to pursue a career as diplomat, showing how his capacity to lead never left him. Digimon Adventure In And So it Begins..., In The Birth of Greymon, In Garurumon, In Biyomon Gets Firepower, In Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker, In Togemon in Toy Town, In Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo, In Evil Shows His Face, In Subzero Ice Punch!, In DigiBaby Boom, In The Legend of the Digidestined, In Departure For a New Continent, In The Dark Network of Etemon, In The Arrival of SkullGreymon, In The Crest of Sincerity, In The Piximon Cometh, In The Prisoner of the Pyramid, In The Earthquake of MetalGreymon, In Home Away from Home, In Forget About It!, In WereGarurumon's Diner In No Questions, Please, In Princess Karaoke, In Sora's Crest of Love, In The Gateway to Home, In It's All in the Cards, In Return to Highton View Terrace, In Almost Home Free, In The Eighth Digivice, In Gatomon Comes Calling, In The Eighth Child Revealed, In Flower Power, In City Under Siege, In Wizardmon's Gift, In Prophecy, In The Battle for Earth, In Enter the Dark Masters, In Sea-Sick and Tired, In Under Pressure, In Playing Games, In Trash Day, In The Ultimate Clash, In Etemon's Comeback Tour, In Ogremon's Honor, In My Sister's Keeper, In The Crest of Light, In Joe's Battle, In The Crest of Friendship, In Now Apocalymon, In The Fate of Two Worlds, Digimon: The Movie Digimon Adventure 02 In Enter Flamedramon, In The Digiteam Complete, In Iron Vegiemon, In Guardian Angel, In Ken's Secret, In The Captive Digimon, In Storm of Friendship, In Ghost of a Chance, In Run Yolei Run, In An Old Enemy Returns, In The Darkness Before Dawn, In The Crest of Kindness, In Fusion Confusion, In A Very Digi-Christmas, In Dramon Power, In Digimon World Tour, Part 1, In Digimon World Tour, Part 2, In Digimon World Tour, Part 3, In Invasion of the Daemon Corps, In The Dark Gate, In Duel of the WarGreymon, In BlackWarGreymon's Destiny, In Oikawa's Shame, In A Million Points of Light, Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Determination Confession Loss Coexistence Future Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Epilogue By the time Tai reached his mid-thirties, he and Agumon had become U.N. diplomats to the Digital World. In this time, he became a father to a little boy who is a spitting image of his father. He also finally cut his hair back to a shorter length. Trivia *He has the Crest of Courage. *His favorite sport is Soccer. *He is a second-year student of Tsukishima General High School. *He is the first known Digidestined to become a politician. Navigation Category:Digimon Adventure Characters Category:Digimon Adventure 02 Characters Category:Digimon Adventure tri. Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Digimon: The Movie Characters Category:Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon Characters Category:DigiDestined Category:Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Characters